Marlena Kayvarne
Introduction This tribute was made by Smilingtribute, please don't steal this and ask for permission to use this tribute. This tribute is completed. I won this tribute's name in the auction. Tribute Information '''Name: '''Marlena Kayvarne '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''3 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Blowgun and Throwing Knives '''Appearance: right|link=File:Marlena_Kayvarne.png '''Strengths/skills: '''Intelligent, Speed and Stealth/Aim '''Weakness(es): '''Pain Tolerence, Hand to Hand Combact and Swimming '''Personality: '''Marlena is a nice girl who always listens. Marlena likes to make people happy and when something bad happens she turns into defense and doesn't like her allies getting hurt or killed or she will avenge them somehow. Marlena is always a step ahead of everybody and she is a smart girl. She always plans what to do before she does it. Marlena will act a big sister and best friend to the younger ones and good friend to the older ones. '''Backstory/History: '''Marina grew up in a bad neighbour hood because her parents were poor. Her parents tried their best when she was a baby. They treated her as rich baby and worked 2 jobs for her. When she she started school, she went in dirty clothes because her parents couldn't find anything to wear. Marlena learned to knew she won't grow up as a normal kid because the money problem that her parents were in, she was just glad to be born and to have a life. She ignored the name calls like 'Your going to die poor and live poor the rest of your life' Marlena didn't want to react or talk to the bullies becuase they were just making fun of her lifestyle and she likes her lifestyle poor or not. Everyday from school she would keep a penny behind from lunch and give it to a homeless person who was struggling life more than her. When she was 9 years old, she seen a baby left in the street. All alone and it was really wet that day. She deciced to become a best big sister to the baby and her parents didn't mind when she brought the baby home. Marlena called the little girl 'Sophie' because one of her friends were called Sophie. Marlena feed the baby, clothed the baby and treated her like a sister. Marlena skiped some days at school just to care for her little sister that she found in the street. Marlena wonders if she never found that baby in the street that day, what would have happened to it. Would it be dead or alive but she doesn't care as long as her little sister was fine. Marlena lived in a small house in the east side of District 3. It wasn't really roomy, it had 2 rooms. The Living Room/Kitchen then the bedroom where everyone slept. One day after a the last lesson before Christmas. It was coming up to Sophie's 6th Birthday and Marlena's 15th was last month. She seen smoke coming down her street. She seen her parents and her little sister coveverd in black and then she seen it. The house was on fire. Everything that she has lived in for all her life aka 15 years has just went down in a puff of smoke. Marlena fell in the ground and started crying because everything she done in their has went in that fire, photos and blanket when she got. Marlena family lived in her Cousions house from Christmas. Their house was much better than their's. They were much richer and gave them nice clean clothes. Marlena was very grateful for the gift and clothes they gave them. She hughed them both. Marlena got a bedroom with her little sister while her parents lived in their own room. Marlena loved it to peaces, Marlena's cousions let them stay as long as they liked. Marlena bullying stopped after Christmas and Marlena said that Christmas was the best she has ever had and she would never forget. When she was heading to school after New Year's she seen somebody with her baby blanket. Marlena immeditly thought they started the fire and destroyed all her belongings and most of her life. Marlena attacked the person and it turned out it was the mayor, Marlena ran for her life but Peacekeepers arrested her. Turns out somebody had put in the charity box and the mayor was giving it the orphans. Marlena beg for forgivness and the mayor let her go without going to prision. Behind her back, Mayor raised her chances to be picked for the next hunger games due to the crime she did. Marlena never knew it but her time was coming back for her, her friends and her life. Before the crime she did. Marlena watched The Hunger Games since she was 11. 4 of her friends were in the games but were killed by a career either in Day 3 or 4. All of her friends were in the Antis but never got in the final 10. Marlena wants to follow the antis but want to defeat the careers and beat them for the careers. When the reaping day came. Marlena was picked to Mayor's Delight; Marlena looked to see her family and then thought. She is going to win for her friends. Her district and last of all her family and her little sister. She doesn't want to let her little sister down and come back to her. To be the best big sister she was ment to be. '''Interview Angle: '''Marlena will tell all the things she has been through in her life and she will talk about her family. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Marlena would like to escape the bloodbath unharmed and like to get ready to battle the careers. She will grab the nearest bag and weapons. She will signal to her allies where to meet afterwards. '''Games Strategy: '''Marlena will like to plan out a mission to defeat the careers when the least expect it. Marlena will take care of the younger tributes and make them happy. Marlena will fight to win and she won't back down! '''Token: '''Locket '''Height: '''5,4 '''Fears: '''Death '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers or a big alliance. Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:District 3 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped